Arrogance at its Highest
by d4nte
Summary: Shrug. I had writer's block, but then I unclogged it with a one-shot. fem!Kurama x Naruto


"Stupid monkey-snails." the Kyuubi huffs as she looks at the dreary atmosphere that her…. _Cage_ is located in. A sewer! An ignominy for such a mighty being such as herself. Why, she only just started to label those monkeys as snails for the sheer dampness of this prison. Such a mess for her fur. Despite being a non-entity, her fur is still capable of being influenced by the depressed chakra within her host. No, not a host. A vile warden. A child. One that wouldn't even have the power to fight her head on.

"I might as well just go to sleep again." she muses as she lies her head down on the cold and wet floor. The titanic paper seal blotting out whatever light may emanate from the light of her… container. She might as well take another nap. It's not like there is much of anything else to do aside from sleep and laugh at her container's stupidity.

"AHHHHHHH!" a loud and screaming voice arises from the other side of the cell. With one burning eye open, her malevolent gaze bears down on a small morsel on the ground. Yet, she can't reach that morsel. Such a squeaky thing. Oh? Now he's looking around as if confused. Ha! Even her previous hosts knew where they were when they first came to her….

"Who are you?" the annoying blonde screeches as he points his finger at her. What a travesty. Do these mortals know the foolishness of not acknowledging the **KYUUBI!** With a roar and a clang, she pounces at the cell bars and grips the solid frames with disgust.

"Do you not know who _I_ am, foolish monkey?" she roars out as he whimpers. The stupid boy backs away like a common dog with its tails thwacked between its legs. Oh, she still got the terror then.

"T-T-The Kyuubi!" he cries out as he points in fear at her.

"Why yes," A crooked grin splays across her face. If her jailor is such an imbecile, then maybe she could barter her freedom. "You know, if you want power, all you can do is free me. Then you can have all the power that you can have."

The foolish brat's mouth opens, as if he is going to demand the power anyway.

"No." he firmly states. What. This…. This mortal denies the awe-inspiring power of the 1st Daughter of the Six Paths Sage! How…. quaint.

"Then why come and visit, foolish child?" she grinds out as she balefully stares at the still squirming worm.

"My sensei..." he gulps, as if realizing that there is something important, "He threw me off the cliff and I can only survive if I use your power!" He shouts as he starts to panic. Hyperventilating as he realizes his ever-approaching demise.

What joy. She can taste the terror. It oozes out of the brat. But….. it's still an issue. After all, if he were to die, the seal is most likely going to execute her, regardless of her immortality, and send her into the freezing grasp of the Shinigami. She had already felt it once, when the deity grasped her Yin half and stuffed her down its disgusting gullet.

"And why?" her grin starts to take on a gruesome expression. Bloodthirst written all over it as she stares down at the pathetic mortal. "Should I just accommodate your wishes?"

He possibly can't resist going down on his knees and beg. Especially since his death is so close. Those with such a limited lease of life will obviously cherish it, even with as much futility as one grasping a handful of sand. All that matters is time.

And then… the stubborn boy sits there with his arms crossed. The impunity of such a decision. When her life is on the li-. Oh, he knows. He knows that the great Kyuubi will also die if he dies. Such a self-sacrificing fool. Like her father.

"Then how about this?" her form starts to convulse into smoke before transforming into a petite girl. Orange hair and fluffy ears. Men can't possibly resist such a cute girl. As he gazes upon her visage, he starts to heavily blush. Psssh, it's probably just his lust growing.

"How adorable." He blatantly says. The Kyuubi freezes, unsure of whatever motion that she should do next. Is there a method to doing this? Some way of garnering her escape?

"Errrrr." Her tongue is frozen. For what does she say next? Indeed, time within the mind is slower, but it is still counting down nevertheless. Only 10 seconds left. And the man. He just sits there, patiently waiting for his own demise. What happened to the annoying brat that she saw a couple of times when she would wake up? Where is that gullible prankster? And then, she realizes. What happens if there is no one to talk to me in the Pure World?

Sure. That was a stupid question, but despite her anti-social nature, there is something inside her that craves some sort of interaction. With her hosts, she would get off from belittling and insulting them. She would play around with her weaker siblings, not that she'll admit it. Her father, whom she talks to for so much. But… there is no one left. After all, death is silence for chakra. A void. No. She can't just disappear.

"Fine.'' she spat out, her power within her rising. "Take my power, you foolish mortal." The fear-arousing chakra starts to spike within the chamber as he stares challengingly at her. Is this the boy's personality when he tries to make _friends_? Great.

With a smile, he jolts up and gives her a tumbs up. A thumbs up. Such a crude gesture.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He proudly says as he quickly starts to fade away. "Nice to meet you, Kyuubi!"

Pride held her tongue. For why should one of the great beasts of the Elemental Nations bequeath one man her name? Maybe, she can use that friendship. That weak spot to guarantee her release. Too late, he had already left by the time she said it.

"Kurama." Her voice echoes throughout the once-again lonely chamber. Sigh…. It's time to go back to sleep.


End file.
